The Adventures of Glahanon
by jayjay6000
Summary: Sirius's parents are Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic is after them. After losing his parents, he is raised by elves, his past forgoten. What will he do when his Hogwarts letter comes? Will he fit in to a world so very new to him? LotRHP.Please R&R.


You might have noticed that I've changed things around a little. I've changed the couple-paragraphs-per-chapter into the one long (but not long enough as I would like it to be) chapter. I've changed the sentence structures around a little bet to so my Grammar Check would be happy. Other than that it is the same old fic, just new additions to it. 

I present to you the new and improved:

The Adventures of Glahanon 

PART 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day was a bright, beautiful day. The sun was shining bright and the air was of early August. But Maryann didn't get a chance to notice it. She was too busy running away from the Ministry members that were chasing her. She looked down to make sure that little three-year-old Sirius was still asleep on her shoulder. He was. 

_God, he's such a young child to be experiencing this. His father dead, his brother in Azkaban, and me and him on the run. I wish none of this ever happened._ Maryann thought to herself.

She stopped next to a tree to rest. _What will happen now?_ She thought. _Where will I go, what will I do?_

She heard the Ministry members pursuing her trail. _Oh God, will this living Hell ever end?_

She started running again. She ran, for how long she couldn't tell. She stopped next to another tree to catch her breath and heard the sound of running water. _I must be far away from home by now. She__ went a little way and found the river. She set Sirius down trying not to wake him. She looked up to the sun and muttered to herself that it must be near noon. _

She looked down at Sirius, he looked so peaceful and quiet laying there asleep. She didn't want to wake him but she didn't want to let him lay there forever.  She decided she was going to fill her water bottle with the fresh water before the Ministry caught up with her. 

After she filled the water bottle up she stood up and she heard something wiz past her narrowly missing her shoulder by millimeters. The 'something' hit a nearby tree. It was an arrow. 

"Time to go!" she said as she picked up Sirius and fled deeper into the woods, following the river. 

As she fled, arrows followed her, narrowly missing her by a few millimeters. Who ever was shooting at her ether wasn't very good or they were trying to scare her away. 

She looked behind her to see who was shooting at her. _Could it be a human? No, it was glowing. But it looks like a human. But it isn't. Could it be a wood-elf? No, wood-elves are extinct._ She was having a battle with her mind that just couldn't stop. There were too many 'what Ifs' to answer.

She kept on the stream's trail and apparently, her pursuer did too. She looked back and what she saw nearly made her jaw drop. Her pursuer wasn't making any footprints in the mud. _See, told you that it was a wood-elf. But it can't be and you know it. But what if it is? _

She was so interested in the sight of the wood-elf', if that is what it was, that she didn't notice the slippery rocks ahead of her.

She slipped on the rocks and she and Sirius fell into the raging stream.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Prince Dregas examined the ground for deer tracks, for he was on a hunting trip for his father, Legolas, Lord of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. He, Dregas, was setting out to prove himself a true marks-elf and a worthy opponent for the Dark forces to handle by proving he could hunt game as well as the enemy.      

"Ah yes, just what I was looking for!" Dregas said softly to himself, as he found the deer tracks at the edge of the riverbank. 

Just then, he noticed something floating along in the river. It was a person. He quickly put down his bow and quiver and rushed out to help the person. When he swam out there, he noticed that it was female human with a child no older than three human years old.  They had apparently been through the rapids, for the women had cuts, scrapes, and bruises. The child look a lot worst, for he looked knocked out and was bleeding freely. 

"Help us, please!" She pleaded weakly to Dregas, who swam to catch her as she feinted. He dragged her out of the water and set her on the bank's shore. There he took some bandages and herbs from his robes and started addressing to their wounds.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

After Dregas addressed their wounds, he called for his stallion. The Pinto horse came galloping towards Dregas with great speed and agility. Dregas put the woman and the child on to the stallion and got on behind them. He galloped to Mekon, his home community, where his father will _hopefully_ help the humans. 

When he got the Royal Palace, he called for someone to help him. Unfortunately, it was Legolas that answered him. 

"What have you got there Dregas, my son?" said Legolas, softly. 

"I found them in the river just a few hours ago." answered Dregas looking down at the woman and her child. "Can you help them?"

"You know I cannot, Dregas. It is against the Laws of the Elves to help humans. It has been that way for thousands of years, you know that as well as I."

"But there is something different about the little one. I sensed it when I was riding home. Something magical about him, I think he might be some sort of elf. I dunno, I do not think that treating someone with Powers is against the Laws, Father. "

"But, they are still human, Dregas," argued Legolas.

"We can test him, to see if he has elf blood in him. We can help him."

"What about the woman, his mother, she cannot stay here. She is a human, not an elf." 

"_She can help us figure out who the boy is."_

"What if she dies? What will we do then?"

"We take in the boy and teach him to be an elf. We can teach him to be like us, to learn our ways, that way we might have more of a connection between us and the humans."

"Fine, bring them in, and I will do what I can."

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Maryann awoke with a sharp pain from her shoulder. She was in a soft bed with white linen sheets. She looked around the room and saw two people. One was on the left of her; the other was standing at the edge of the bed. The one on the left looked like the person that saved her but the other one she did not know. 

"Where am I and who are you?" Maryann asked curiously.

"You are in the House of Legolas, and I am Prince Dregas, the person that saved you," said the dark haired person to the left of her. Maryann nodded.  

"But who is _he?" Maryann said as she nodded towards the fair-haired haired man standing at the foot of the bed. _

"He is Lord Legolas, my father, the person who healed you," said Dregas informatively. 

"But enough about us, what about you? Who are you and what were doing in Northern Mirkwood? We made treaties with the humans to make sure that we don't get disturbed by your kind," said Legolas, sharply interrupting.  

"My name is Maryann Black and I was running away from the Ministry of Magic, if that is the information you want." 

"Ministry of Magic? What is that?" asked Dregas. 

"I have herd of the Ministry of Magic before," said Legolas. "It is the official organization that wizards use to keep transgression down."

"Wizards? There are still wizards around?" asked Dregas.

"Yes, Dregas, there are still wizards around and she and her child are proof of that." Legolas said to Dregas. 

"What about Sirius? Is he alright?" Maryann asked. 

"Sirius?" asked Legolas and Dregas together. 

"Yes, Sirius, my son. Is he alright?"

"You mean the boy? Yes, he is all right. In fact, he is perfectly fine. We fixed him up just in time to save him, but he is very weak. Rest will help him recuperate from this tribulation," said Legolas in a serene voice.

"Thank God he's alright," said Maryann, relieved. "I don't know what I would do if he was killed." 

Everyone fell in to silence for a while. Finally, it was Dregas that broke the silence.

"I do not know about everyone else but I am going to bed, I am very tired after what happed today. Farewell for now." With that, he got up and left them. 

Legolas nodded to Maryann and left in silence after his son.   

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Legolas closed the door after himself and caught up with Dregas. 

"What are we going to do with the boy, Father?" asked Dregas. 

"We do nothing." Legolas replied calmly.

"What do you mean, 'we do nothing'? We have to do something. _She_ is going to die, who is going to take care of him after she does, if she does that is?   

"We cannot take care of him, Dregas, he is a human!" 

"That does _not mean that we leave him to __die!" _

Seeing the determination and worry in his son's eyes he said: "I guess it doesn't. I will try to influence the Counsel about the matter at hand. Good night, Dregas." 

With that, he left toward the direction of his chamber.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

A few days later, Maryann died of internal bleeding. The elves gave her an elven burial, though very grudgingly. Most of them didn't like the idea of a human being given the same attributes as Elves. 

Eventually, Legolas convinced the Elven Council to allow Dregas to adopt the little boy as his son, to let the boy be a Noble Elf and the next prince-in-waiting. 

Dregas decided to change the boy's name from the human name, Sirius, to the more elven name, Glahanon. When Glahanon was old enough, Dregas started teaching him how to be an elf. Very slowly, Glahanon was accepted as a member of the Greenleaf family.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Eight Years Later

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Glahanon, Glahanon it is time to wake up." Father was saying, but I couldn't hear him. I was too busy lying in bed with my eyes closed, thinking about my dream I'd just had. It was just weird; I felt like I was drowning, but I wasn't. I'm glad it's over. 

"Glahanon, if you don't get out of bed now I am going to drop a bucket of river water on you!" Father said warningly. "I know you are awake, so get up now!!"

"I will, I just don't want to," I said, argumentative. It was the truth, partly because elves do not lie, and partly because I really didn't want to.    

"Glahanon, I mean it, if you don't—" 

"I'm up, I'm up," I said getting out of bed. I hate it when Father is so persistent.

I went over to my mirror. I can't believe it. It's my eleventh birthday, but I don't look older. _Well you are an elf. I smiled to myself as I pulled on my official robes. I always have to ware these stupid robes just because I am the son of the Prince (Grandfather is Lord Legolas). _

I looked to my left and saw Menchi, my two-year-old black cat, waking up. 

"Morning, Menchi!" I said energetically. Once I get past my morning mood (which doesn't take that long, I might add), I'm frenzied, for the rest of the day. 

I opened the door of my chamber and saw Father, with his arms crossed, looking at me impatiently with a stern expression on his face. _Why's everyone so serious around here_, I thought for the three millionth time.

"Do you know how times it took me to get you to get out of bed?" He demanded a scowl.

"Sorry Father, I was just tired," I said, yawning. 

"Well, at least you're awake. Let's go," Father said with alacrity.

"Where?" I asked. 

"To the courtyard, where else? Here, take this." He handed me an elven-sword. My heart jumped. Father said we were not to start fencing until I was older. Has he changed his mind?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, something has come up lately in which you will likely to use a sword for."

"What do you mean, Father?" I asked, but he didn't seem to have heard me. 

+++++++++++

About four hours of fencing in the courtyard with a proficient swordfighter like Father, really takes a great deal out of you. By the time mid-day came, I was remarkably tired. 

I went up to my chamber, closed the door, changed my robes, flopped down on my bed and just listened to the birds sing. 

I do not know how long I was lying there. Eventually the song of the birds drove me to sleep.

I woke to the feeling of something wet and rough licking my face. It was Menchi. Noticing that I was awake, she curled up on my chest staring at me with her big amber eyes and purring melodiously. 

"What do you want, Menchi?" I asked her softly, petting her. 

"She's hungry," answered someone from behind me. 

It was Aimie, daughter of Tanaron, one of the Nobles. I've been her friend for a few years now.    

"Aimie, what are you doing here?" I said, blushing vaguely. 

"I was sent from Prince Dregas to tell you that they are expecting you," she said.

"For what?" I asked her curiously. 

"For dinner, of course, stupid," she giggled. 

"Oh." I said, as I looked outside. The sun was almost beneath the treetops. _Have I been asleep that long? "I, ah, didn't realize it was so late." _

"Well, it is and they are waiting," said Aimie humanely but formality.

"Okay." I got up and followed her out the door and to the Feasting Hall. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Glahanon, where have you been?" demanded Father as I entered the Hall. 

"Asleep, in my bed chamber." I answered back at him. It _was_ the truth.  

Father rolled his eyes and sighed disappointedly. "Well, take your seat, Glahanon." 

Therefore, I did. I looked around the Hall and saw that many people were looking at me, some were just smiling and shaking there heads, others were just looking at me as though I should know better. I looked down at my plate with embarrassment. Father glared at me and then started eating. 

All of a sudden, there came a knock at the door of the hall. 

"Enter," called Legolas. 

An elf entered. He was tall and fair, like all elves. He had blue eyes and fair hair. It was Lord Teon, friend of the family, and _one of the most famous Noble Elves in the country (there are many, including Grandfather).  _

"Teon!" I exclaimed, dropping all since of elven etiquette that I knew. I was so excited to see him. It had been over four years since I had last seen him. I had been seven then. He use to come every weekend or so, but because of the resent conflicts against other elven towns, I haven't been able to see much of him.    

"Glahanon! Where are your manners?" said Father. 

"Dregas, leave the boy alone. Don't you think you've punished the poor elfling enough today?" said Teon teasingly. 

I stuck my tongue out at him when Father wasn't looking. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.  

"Teon, why have you come?" asked Legolas. 

"I've come to give you lords a message about you-know-what and to stay a little while and rest from my journey," said Teon, slightly winking at me, so that the others won't notice. 

At the last part that he said my heart leaped. He's coming to stay. He's actually going to stay. Even if it is for a little while, that's still something to celebrate, even if the adults don't like him; they think he's a menace. He doesn't act like other elves; he acts more human than elf. 

"Well, if you are going to stay, you might as well sit down and eat with us."  Legolas said. 

"Okay," said Teon. And so he did, right next to me. 

"How you doing, kid?" he asked me as he ruffled my hair. 

"Stop it; you know I don't like that," I said, grinning. He smiled back, his eyes twinkling.

"Lord Cerecinon said that he closed trade through Caren," said Teon, turning to my father and Legolas, "because of the little battle between Leaton and Burrinon, since Caren runs right through them." 

"Really," said Father, interested.

"I thought that Mekon and Tarosed might have problems getting supplies because of this."

"Well, this is complicating," said Legolas. 

"Yah…well, you might want to try to get aid from other towns like Lathian or Maron, which might give you help. If you don't get help soon than you loose all of your trading contact." 

_'Oh-no, this don't sound good. We lost trade with our main contact. This is _**not_ good' _I thought, as I ate the last of my meal.**

::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+

When I was done, I excused myself from the dinner table, and started walking towards my room. The only way to get to my room is if you walk through the courtyard. I always loved walking through the courtyard at night. It gave me a sense of peace and serenity, just listing to the night bugs chirping, singing their songs of the night, and the rustling of the leaves in the cool, crisp, autumn air. It always gave me a sense of ease, always clearing my mind of whatever thoughts that reside in it. 

I heard someone approach me before they did (that's the results of having an elf for a father). I turned around and saw Aimie coming towards me. She caught up and started walking in step with me. I saw her look up and I followed her gaze. Since there was a new moon the night was dark, all I saw was a million of white-blue pinpricks in a vast expanse of a midnight blue sky. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, melodiously.

"Mm-hmm."

"Did you hear Teon at dinner?" I asked.

"No, what did he say?" She replied, curious. 

"He said that we lost our supply trade because of the war," I said. "And if Father doesn't do anything soon then we will loose all trading contact. Of course that isn't good because then we won't get the supplies we need."

"Oh, no! This _doesn't sound good, Glahanon."_

We were so busy talking that I didn't notice that we were already at my room. I unlocked the door and stepped in and instantly Menchi started clawing at my leg, demanding to be fed. Therefore, I gave her a little bit of turkey I saved up from dinner. 

"You can come in if you want," I said casually to Aimie. I crossed the room and flopped down on my bed, exhausted. Aimie just sat on the bedpost. Menchi, who was finished  with her turkey dinner, jumped up on to her lap and started to purr, ready for a good night's sleep. We started talking about the trade crisis and what we would do if we were Father. 

I didn't realize it but there was an owl sitting on my windowsill. It was Aimie who spotted it first. 

"Glahanon, what's that owl doing on your window?"

"Huh?" I said turning to look on the windowsill and there it was, the owl that changed my future forever. 

I looked at the owl and noticed there was a letter attached to its leg. I took the letter and saw that it was addressed to Mr. Sirius Black, third room from the left of the courtyard, Mekon Royal Palace, Mekon, Northern Mirkwood, Middle Earth. 

"This isn't my letter but it is," I told Aimie. "It's addressed to me but this isn't my name!"

"Maybe it will say in the letter. It won't hurt to try would it?" She asked 

"No, I suppose not." I said as I turned it over. It was sealed by a wax seal (a snake, a lion, a badger, and an eagle all surrounding the letter H) I broke the seal and pulled out three letters, (well, two letters and a list of some sort, same thing) and I started reading the first letter. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of WICHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: James A. Terifen

Dear Mr. Black, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

It is by our awareness that you are in the guardianship of Prince Dregas of the elven community of Mekon in Northern Mirkwood. Please give the enclosed second letter to him, for it is he who decides weather or not you go to Hogwarts. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster   _

_Wow, I'm a wizard!_ I thought to my self as I read the letter to Aimie. She had the same reaction as I did: amazement. 

"Wow, Glahanon this is great. Of course, you have to give that letter to Prince Dregas immediately."

"You mean right now? Because he is probably asleep right now."

"Yes, now!"

"Okay, but it's your idea."

Aimie rolled her eyes and mentioned for me to follow her. So, we tiptoed to my father's sleeping chamber.

********

AN: So how did you like the first part? I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this once (and if necessary a few more times again) : if I don't get any reviews than I'm not going to post the next part of this fic, consider yourselves warned.  I don't mean to sound mean, or anything, but I need to know if this fic is being read or not so I could know what to do or not to do to this fic. I need your feedback, people, it is very, very important.  

Tootles, 

J. 


End file.
